Broken Hearts and Shed Tears
by bloomacncheez
Summary: Mac and Tessa start fighting and NO ONE can stop them. Can they ever get together again? Will everyone live? Will you read this? Rated for attemted suicide. Sequel to Bloo Who? PLEASE PLEASE R&R! COMPLETE!
1. How it all happened

**Broken Hearts and shed tears- Part one**

**Chapter one- The whole way that this started…**

**Author's Note- Okay, I know you people, you read sequels before you read the first story. So, if you haven't read "Friends or More" or it's deleted scenes OR "Bloo Who?" Then leave here, read those, and come back. Everybody who has read my Foster's fanfics, are you ready for this story?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Foster's, not "A Wrinkle in Time", not nothin' except MY characters. If (for some unknown non-evil reason you want to use them in a fanfic, ask ME first.) Thank you.**

**OK, keep in mind that in "Bloo Who?" Mac, Bloo, Tessa, and Honey were watching that whole story through a crystal ball and Katrina from "Animal Crossing" had to brain-wash them so that none of that would interfere with the present, so don't ask why Mac and Tessa are eight again and why they aren't a couple. Okay?**

_Wonderful! We can finally start the story! Yay! (bloomacnchez holds back a rude comment from the narrator.) This all starts from a book report…_

Down in the third grade, there was a book report assigned. Everybody had read "A Wrinkle in Time," so they had to write a three-page report on what it was about.

"This is so stupid!" Mac complained at locker break, "Why do the third graders have to write THREE pages on that stupid book when the fifth graders only have to write ONE page on 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood prince?'"

"Well, Blake Superior liked it so "A Wrinkle in Time" isn't stupid," Ritchie said. (And for once I ACTUALLY agree with the little dweab.)

"Oh, come ON, Ritchie! I mean that book has the stupidest names! 'Mrs. Who, Mrs. Whatsit, Mrs. Which, IT, and those things they were using to travel around with. The 'Tessa-somethin'-stupids' or whatever…" Mac said.

"Ooh, ouch," Ritchie smirked.

"What?"

"Turn around." Then realizing where this was going, Mac slowly turned his head. There was Tessa, staring at him with confusion, anger, and sadness.

"No! Wait! Tessa, that's not how that was supposed to sound!" Mac panicked.

"Yeah, I'll bet, jerk!" Tessa shouted and turned on her heel and stormed off. As she turned though, Mac saw Tessa do something he had never seen her do before. Five large tears dribbled down her freckled cheeks and splattered at her feet. This wasn't going to go too well.

"I believe you meant 'tesseracts,'" Ritchie smirked.

"Gee, thanks, Ritchie," Mac mumbled.

_Later that afternoon…_

Bloo and Honey sat excitedly at the front door doing a countdown.

"3…2…1… CUE MAC AND TESSA!" they squealed happily. Sure enough the doors opened and Mac and Tessa walked in.

"Hey, Mac ! Hey- hey what's wrong Tessa?" Honey asked.

"Come on, Honey, we're not staying anywhere near Mac," Tessa stormed. After Tessa and Honey left the room, Bloo said,

"Extra, extra, what the heck? What's up Tessa's butt today?" He looked at Mac who was sadly staring at the floor.

"I- I said something and it came out the wrong way and now she's all mad," he said quietly.

"Well, just say sorry and tell her what happened."

"BUT SHE WON'T LISTEN! SHE'S TOO MAD! Trust me, NEVER make Tessa mad, she's really scary."

"So what else is new?"

"Shut up, Bloo. This isn't funny right now," Mac grumbled.

"Oh, come on, Mac, she's your best friend! She HAS to forgive you SOMEtime!" Bloo exclaimed.

"Yeah, when we go to separate collages, never see each other again, get married, have kids, get grandkids, grow gray and old and die," Mac said.

"I'll resent that…" Mr. Herriman growled and hopped off.

_Meanwhile…_

"Tess! Slow down! What was that all about?" Honey remarked. Tessa didn't reply right away. She started sobbing. "Hey, hold up, don't cry!" Honey said quickly. Apparently not listening to her imaginary friend, Tessa broke into wails. "What's wrong! What happened!" Honey asked starting to get concerned. She had never seen Tessa so upset since she was told that she could no longer keep Honey.

"He- he- he said…" but Tessa broke off and sobbed harder.

"Hey, it's okay," Honey said comfortingly, "just calm down and explain what happened."

"Okay, I was walking over to Mac at locker break to say hi and maybe ask him over sometime, but I got over there and he was talking to Ritchie…" (here is when Honey twitched) "… and I didn't hear the whole conversation but I heard him say that I was 'something stupid,'" Tessa wailed and then panted from lack of oxygen.

"Mac? He said that about you? I- I'm sure he was just joking!" Honey said not entirely believing that Mac would say such a thing.

"But he DID!" Tessa bawled. With that Tessa couldn't take it any longer and she ran off sobbing.

"No… not Mac…" Honey whispered.

_Later…_

**SWAP!**

"WELL?"

"Honey, I…"

"SPEAK, YOU JERK!"

"Honey, that's what he was trying to…"

"BLOO, YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"OK whatever you say, Sweetie… I was just…"

"ZIP IT! Great, I forgot what I was screaming at you two about," Honey grumbled.

"Um, that Tessa is in a terrible mood because…" Mac started.

"OH YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT!"

"And because I wasn't zipping it when…"

"BLOO, I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Would you stop yelling and interrupting us every two…"

"FINE! I WILL! …oh, sorry, heh heh… but, Mac! Why did you call Tessa stupid?"

"You called her STUPID? That doesn't sound like an accident, Mac," Bloo chimed in.

"I DIDN'T CALL HER STUPID!" Mac screamed getting a bit annoyed with everybody beating him up over this, "I was telling Ritchie…" (Once again Honey twitches) "… about that stupid book we had to read…"

"Yeah, that was pretty dumb wasn't it, I HATE THAT STUPID…"

"Honey you're doing it again."

"Oh, whoop, sorry, continue."

"Anyway, you remember the 'tesseracts?'"

"Yeah," Bloo and Honey said listening closely. (Since when do they do that?)

"Well, the name wasn't popping up at that exact moment and I said 'Tessa-somethin'-stupids' Okay? So I wasn't talking about Tessa at all. OKAY?"

"And let me guess, she wasn't listening to you because she was too mad to let you explain," Honey said.

"Yes," Mac and Bloo said.

"Ohhhh, I get it now! Whoop, here comes Tessa, quick act like you didn't see her!" Mac started up some cut-off conversation with Bloo.

"-and that cat was totally stupid! I mean why did it climb up the tree in the first place?"

"Oh," Tessa snapped trying to wipe her tears off and hide them (failing severely,) "So I'm not the only stupid thing here! Now the cats are stupid! I should go be one with my kind!"

"Hey look, you're starting to over-react, Tessa," Mac said.

"Mac, no!" Honey whimpered, "Don't make this worse!"

"Oh! Now I'm over-reacting am I? Well let me tell you somethin' pal, we stupid people shouldn't hang around your type!"

"Please, Tess, no," Bloo warned.

"Oh, really? What's my type exactly?"

"Ooh, this ain't gonna end well," Honey whimpered.

"Dweabish!"

"Yeah, that's real mature, spoken like a true rich snob!" Mac said angrily.

"Okay, we need to leave," Honey said grabbing Bloo's shaking hand.

"What did you just call me?" Tessa steamed. Her ears were burning red.

"You heard me, 'richie,'" Mac taunted.

"Run fast, Mac you still have a chance! RUN FOR CRUD'S SAKE! RUN!" Bloo screamed.

"THAT'S IT!" Tessa shrieked and lunged towards Mac fiercely.

"AAUGH! STOP IT! DON'T FIGHT! OH GOSH NO!" Honey shrieked. Mac stepped back before Tessa could hit him.

**THUD!**

"Ow, that hurt," Tessa grimaced clenching her gut. Then she looked up at Mac who was holding back a giggle. "SHUT UP!" Mac smiled rougishly. "Oh, you wanna go?" Tessa growled.

"Sorry, I don't hit girls," Mac protested.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't hit girls."

"There ya go, Mac!" Bloo encouraged.

"What are you, Mister Gentleman, chicken? Bok bok bok!" Tessa clucked.

"Real mature, Tess," Mac said rolling his eyes.

"C'mon, I'll give you one free punch. Right here!" Tessa said.

"Mac, restrain yourself, buddy," Honey said calmly.

"I told you, I don't hit girls," Mac insisted.

"Yeah, me neither," Tessa said putting her fists down and crossing her arms.

"What?"

"I'm not going to bother putting up a fight because I don't hit girls either."

"Okay, now Tessa's dead meat," Bloo commented.

"I don't get… OHHH! I just got it!" Honey said, "Hey wait, Mac's not a girl."

"Duh," Bloo groaned.

"Did you just call me…" Mac twitched. Tessa merely nodded with the evilest grin that any of them had ever seen. "OKAY, FORGET MY PHILOSEPHY!" Mac screamed and threw himself at Tessa. Except Tessa backfired Mac's plan and stepped backwards.

"Why should I waste my time on you?" Tessa remarked.

"Mac, just walk away," Bloo said.

"Because…" Mac started, getting angrier every time Tessa made a comment, "…I can't believe that I…"

"Go on, SAY IT!" Tessa barked, "I've got somethin' for you too!"

"You first!"

"You!"

"Same time."

"Fine, we'll go with that," Tessa grumbled. They hesitated before saying in unison…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I USED TO LOVE YOU!" They gasped and stared shocked at each other. Tessa cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Mac… I…"

"Just forget it," Mac said in an upset tone and stormed off. Tessa stood there with shock covering her face. Finally after five minutes, she walked away silently. Her tears rose back up in her eyes and flowed down her face once more. She plopped herself down next to the window and cried herself to sleep.

Mac on the other hand was trying to put his finger on why he didn't realize it before. Why did she have to tell him? And why did he tell her? He gazed at the horizon and slowly two soft tears rolled down his cheeks.

Bloo and Honey remained in their positions, wide-eyed, and jaw-dropped.

Tessa looked up after an hour and stared at the road through the window. The cars were whizzing by rather fast.

_"Sheesh,"_ she thought, _"If, somebody needed to cross there, they'd get hit!"_ Suddenly an idea went through Tessa's mind. She sighed bleakly and decided she'd put it off to Chapter 4 so that the story wouldn't end within two chapters.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. The fight

**Broken Hearts and Shed tears- Part two**

**Chapter two- The physical fight**

There's two types of pain when you lose a best friend. One is the sick and empty feeling in your stomach. It's what always keeps you depressed when they've been lost. You don't feel like you can talk to anybody about it. You don't cry, but it remains inside you for a very long time while you fester over it. The other type however, is when your ex-best friend REALLY hates you and decides that it would be fun to kick the darn crud out of you. Trust me, even though that's never happened to me, I know it's gotta hurt a LOT worse. Because you're suffering from both types of dreadful pain… and this won't work because I forgot where I was going with this… (agitatedly sighs)… oh forget it, just read the stupid chapter.

The next day, Bloo and Honey sat pondering over their friends.

"This isn't good," Honey sighed.

"You're stating the obvious, Hon," Bloo grumbled agitatedly. Honey faded a deep black and her ears drooped so low they almost touched the floor.

"What are we going to do? We can't just watch them spite each other!"

"I'm thinking, Honey, I'm thinking!"

"Wow, that's a first," Frankie said walking by.

"What if… what if WE start fighting, Bloo? TELL ME WE'LL NEVER HATE EACH OTHER! YOU'RE MY HERO-"

"Honey-"

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU-"

"Honey-"

"MY LIFE MEANS NOTHING WITHOUT-"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! I'M MORE THAN FLATTERED OKAY!" Bloo screamed.

"You seriously don't need to yell, Bloo," Honey remarked. Bloo slapped his forehead. The doors opened and Mac walked in angrily and without so much as a 'hi,' stomped off to another room. Tessa, who hated black and had nothing to do with being a Goth, stormed her way in wearing her same old clothes except they were all black except for her shoulder bag which remained red.

"Hey, dork-face, keep out of my way today alright?" Mac called.

"FINE!" Tessa screamed, "Honey's the only girl I hang out with now anyway!"

"You take that back!"

"Over my rotting corpse!"

"I can arrange that," Mac thundered storming towards Tessa.

"Bite my rear end, nerd!" Tessa barked.

"I can arra-," then Mac stopped as he saw the look of pleasure on Tessa's face. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF-! Just leave me alone!" he growled shoving Tessa backwards. Tessa tried to hide shock, so she returned his gesture.

"Don't you shove me!" she thundered.

"I'll do what I'd like, prep!"

"OH, YOU-!" Tessa threw herself at Mac who was unprepared this time.

"OMG! Stop it!" Honey shrieked. Tessa had pinned Mac down with his face to the floor.

"Ew. Looks like nasty… nastiness," Bloo hurled.

"TAKE IT BACK!" she roared.

"NEVER!" Mac yelled and rolled over pinning Tessa.

"Dude, this is starting to look really wrong…" Bloo said. Honey smacked him.

"You play with Polly Pockets!" Tessa teased kicking Mac off of her.

"You have a big crush on Michel Jackson!" Mac taunted throwing a punch that hit Tessa on her nose causing it to bleed.

"Well, I've never seen him but he's probably cuter than you!" Tessa smiled roguishly wiping blood away from her nose. Mac kind of paused here and scowled before trying to trip her.

"… you know Ritchie's-" (Honey twitches) "- not so bad! You could date him!"

"Don't even go there…" Tessa growled dodging Mac's attack.

"Marry him-"

"Don't you dare say-"

"Have kids with him?"

"AUGH! YOU ARE SO DEAD, PUNK!" Tessa screeched dive-bombing him to the ground. Mac didn't care, he was too busy laughing his head off.

Bloo and Honey were off telling Frankie. When they told her, Frankie jumped up and sped to the foyer.

"Aack! Hey, hey! Knock it off guys!" she panicked. They still didn't listen. She then had to pry them apart. "OK what is going on?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! NOBODY LISTENS TO ME ANYWAY!" Tessa shrieked.

"Tess, calm down and-" Frankie started.

"NO! EVERYBODY TAKES MAC'S SIDE! HONEY, I KNOW YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE! I KNOW WHAT I HEARD! I-"

"TESS, FOR ONCE WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN?"

"NO! I ESPECIALLY WON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!"

"HEY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE LITTLE MISS SENSITIVE!"

"SHUT UP!" Tessa barked throwing a fist that Frankie grabbed before it hit the already beat-up eight-year-old boy.

"Tessa, are you listening to me?" she asked suavely.

"No," Tessa sassed.

"Well listen, please," **(Thank you Anchorman)** " Look, I can help-"

"FRANKIE, THIS MAY OR MAY NOT SURPRISE YOU, BUT I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! OKAY? I WILL DEAL WITH IT MYSELF! I WALK ALONE!"

"_I walk alone I walk alone,_

_I walk this empty street, on the Blvd. Of Broken Dreams…"_

"AND NOBODY INVITED GREEN DAY! THEY'RE SUPPOUSED TO BE IN **AMERICANIDIOT013'S** STORIES!"

"Oh, NOW you tell us," Billie Joe Armstrong complained. Green Day then zoomed out of bloomacncheez's fanfic "Broken Hearts and Shed Tears."

"O….K," Honey said.

"I JUST WANT YOU GUYS TO STOP TRYING! I WON'T BE HIS FRIEND AGAIN! I WON'T TRY TO BE HIS BEST FRIEND! AND I SURE AS HECK WON'T EVER DEVELOP ANY MORE FEELINGS TOWARDS HIM!" Tessa continued.

"I don't think heck is sure," Mac teased.

"Shut up and stay out of my life," Tessa said quietly, "This conversation is over." And she stormed away.

"Ow, that must've hurt," Bloo said.

"No," Mac said.

"Mac!" Frankie said stunned.

"You- you don't like her anymore?" Honey sniffed.

"No."

"Look me in the eyes and say it," Bloo said.

"I hate her," Mac insisted. Bloo stared at Mac incredulously. Because Bloo was created by Mac, he could understand anything about him, including when Mac was telling the truth.

"Mac," Bloo said, "Never, EVER, lie about hating somebody like you just did."

"Um, I know I'm not the smartest creature around," Honey piped up.

"Ya got that right!" Frankie coughed.

"But, I know Tessa well enough," Honey hushed her voice down a little, "to know that she doesn't mean any of that."

"Why are you whispering?" Bloo whispered.

"… For dramatic effect," Honey whispered back. **(Thank you Kicking and Screaming.)**

"Like Tessa said, I don't need or want your help," Mac said and walked away, leaving Frankie, Bloo, and Honey to sit with confusion.

"What… just… happened?" Frankie stuttered.

"Read chapter one, then you'll understand," Bloo instructed.

"Ah, okay."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. The bet, the talk, and the reunion

**Broken Hearts and Shed Tears- Part three **

**Chapter three- Bet, Talk, and Unite**

It's been about three days since Mac and Tessa started fighting. Tough times though. Every time they'd end up alone…

"ARGH! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY BUTT!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

CRASH BANG SMASH SMACK REER!

Yeah, things weren't getting better in the slightest.

Bloo and Honey had tried everything to get them back together, but it seemed that only Mac and Tessa could reunite by themselves. That night, Bloo tossed and turned but he couldn't sleep knowing his best friends were unhappy.

"Honey?" Bloo called.

"Huh?" Honey woke drearily.

"I can't sleep."

"Me neither."

"You were just asleep though."

"Oh." Bloo crawled out of his bed, being careful not to wake up Wilt, Eduardo, or Coco.

"Come on," he whispered heading towards the door. Honey didn't hesitate, she bounced out of her bed and followed her boyfriend outside. They walked around the house for awhile without talking. Honey desperately wanted to scream out, 'WHY'S IT SO QUIET?' but she felt that it wasn't appropriate so she restrained herself. After a few minutes, Bloo finally couldn't hold it in any longer.

"How can they fight for so long?" he cried.

"Aw, Bloo," Honey said getting a little closer to him, "They'll forgive each other."

"No, they won't, not by tomorrow, not EVER," Bloo said quietly.

"I bet you twenty bucks they'll be over it by tomorrow," Honey comforted.

"I'll bet you twenty bucks that they won't," Bloo said. Honey smiled.

"It's a bet then." (Dun dun DUN!)

The next day… 

"Here's a twenty," Honey sighed handing Bloo a twenty dollar bill. Bloo watched painfully as Mac and Tessa kicked the crud out of each other. Then Bloo smiled evilly.

"I'll bet you twenty Mac's gonna win," he said.

"You're on!" Honey said. (Dun dun DUN!)

_About twenty seconds later… (Hey! A dollar for each second! Let me in a bet!)_ "Here's your twenty back, Honey," Bloo sighed disappointedly. "Wait- WHAT ARE WE DOING?" Honey shrieked, "WE'RE BETTING ON OUR BEST FRIENDS! ENCOURAGING THEM TO FIGHT MORE! AW, CRUD!"

"Hmm… you're right." "OF COURSE I'M RIGHT! WE HAVE TO-," Then Honey got an idea. (Yay, Honey! Your first idea!) "- Oh, of course!" she exclaimed. "What?" Bloo asked getting excited. "Okay, here's the plan," Honey said. She whispered everything she could think of in his ear… er… where his ear would be. Bloo smiled. "That is an awesome idea!" he awed as Honey finished. The bunny-bird-fox hybrid just simply blushed. So, they put it to work. The next morning… 

The minute Tessa woke that Saturday; she hopped out of bed, went right past her normal magenta and purple outfit and immediately dressed into her black outfit. She rushed towards the door in hopes of beating Mac to Foster's, when her mother's voice stopped her.

"Tessa? Can you come here for a moment?" Tessa hesitated and scowled. Mac probably would be there at Foster's ready for their fight today.

"What?" Tessa sighed.

"Has that friend of yours, Mac, been giving you any trouble?" her mother asked getting straight to the point.

"We're not friends anymore," Tessa choked covering her face on the kitchen table with her arms.

"Tess, is he?" she repeated.

"Why? What would you care?" Tessa snapped. Her eyes were filling up with tears for the ninetieth time that week.

"I want to know-," Tessa's mother said calmly but was instantly interrupted by Tessa's father.

"WEEEEE! LOOK, SWEETIE! I'M FLYING!" He squealed jumping down the staircase for the twentieth time that week.

**Crash!**

"Oh boy, Tessa's mother sighed, "Tessa, I- Tess? Where-?"

**SLAM! (the door)**

Tessa's mother only sighed, "How can I help her?"

Outside… 

Tessa began to run down the sidewalk, tears flying off the end of her wet cheeks. She slowed down at the gate and sat down, covering her tear covered face with her knees. Why couldn't she be less sensitive? She wanted to forgive Mac more than anything, but she couldn't. Wouldn't that be stupid? She stopped crying to watch the cars again.

"_One chapter left…" _she thought. She hugged her legs hoping, praying, and begging that Mac could forgive her before chapter four. She looked down at the sidewalk and noticed her name was written in chalk. She looked at it closer and it read…

_Mac and Tessa, forever together?_

If she would forgive him… 

…_it could happen…_

The writing looked oddly familiar. Mac's maybe? Most likely not. Tessa cried another tear from her beautiful eyes. Her tears seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. As she watched the tear wash the chalk off, she wondered if this was like watching their relationship, slowly… slowly fading away.

"Why? Why should I?" Tessa told herself, "If he thinks I'm stupid then why should I be with him?" She got up and walked the rest of the way. She walked through the doors and looked up. Mac was sure enough, there. She began to walk up to him. She should apologize. This behavior was ridiculous. As she approached, Mac kind of backed up as if she were going to smack him. He had a good reason to think that though. They'd been fighting for days. As Mac backed away, Tessa just shook her head and softly brushed up against Mac as she walked past him. Not so it would make him think that it was affectionate, but not hard enough to hurt him. Mac was a little surprised. It went from a hard punch to a slight brush. Awkward. Honey only smiled slightly and looked over at Bloo who had the same face.

"Mission C.H.A.L.K complete…" Honey grinned.

Later… 

Mac was hanging out with Bloo by the lake near the house. Mac was throwing stones in the lake as Bloo waited for his plan to take effect. Mac always looked at the rock before throwing it in to make sure it wasn't too pretty to throw away. He bent down and picked up a small rock. It looked kind of ugly. But just before he through it, Bloo coughed loudly. Mac turned around.

"You okay, Bloo?" he asked.

"What? Oh, sure," Bloo said going back to reading 'Pageant Teen Magazine.' Mac shrugged and looked at the other side of the rock. It had some legible markings on it. It read…

_4-give…_

Mac tossed it into the lake. He picked up another one that read… 

…_and…_

Mac quickly threw it in the lake. He picked up another that said… 

…_4-get…_

"_Okay, what the heck?" _Mac thought. He grabbed a few more and read them in his head.

"…_Tessa…can…be…your…light…"_

"_Wha-? It must be a sign or something…and how did I just happen to pick them up in this order… that's a little weird, " _Mac thought. What on Earth was going on here?

"Bloo?" Mac said.

"Uh-huh?" Bloo replied smiling. Mac didn't answer right away, he thought the message through his head again.

"Never mind…" Mac said quietly. He looked across the lake. Maybe… maybe he should just… say sorry. But what for? He never said anything about her. He threw the pebbles into the lake and headed up the hill to the house. On the way up, he saw Tessa and Honey talking casually. He walked up to Tessa and paused. Tessa looked up at him waiting for a remark. Instead, Mac brushed his hand against her short red hair. A weird shudder of some sort of embarrassment channeled through Mac's veins. He didn't make anymore eye contact and he ran off. Tessa watched him curiously. What in the crud was that all about? Why didn't he say anything? She touched the lock of hair he had touched and very slightly smiled. Bloo beamed at Honey from the bottom of the hill and put his…thumbs… up. Honey grinned back.

After a few more of these signs, Mac and Tessa started acting a little more affectionate towards each other. There was even one point where they stared into each other's eyes for awhile. They didn't speak or smile, just kind of shared thoughts through their eyes. Bloo and Honey didn't really want to intrude but they secretly bumped their friends a little closer. Mac and Tessa hadn't intended on getting so close but they didn't mind either. Tessa started to move her lips up to his but she stopped and they parted ways.

"DARN!" Honey remarked… too loud though. Tessa and Mac spun around and looked over to where the voice had come from.

"Honey? Where you spying on us?" Mac asked.

"Um, no," Honey lied.

"You were! Weren't you? Oh of all the dirty-," Mac said.

"Hey! You can't talk to my imaginary friend like that!" Tessa suddenly piped up.

"Well, why not?" Mac snapped.

"Hey, wait what about all of those signs?" Bloo asked. Tessa and Mac both turned to face Bloo. "Oops…" he muttered.

"You mean… You set this up?" Tessa said getting a little upset.

"Well… yeah," Honey said lowering her head in shame. Tessa looked at Mac and she just gave a shuddered sigh and walked away.

"Tess-," Mac called, but she didn't stop. Mac watched her part further and further away from him. "Tessa, I'm sorry," he whispered quietly. Honey let go a tear and flew off. Bloo watched his best friend gaze at where Tessa had left to before chasing after Honey. Tessa ran to the window and looked out at the street again.

"_I'm going," _she thought, _"good-bye, and…" _she stopped and deticated her last few thoughts to Mac, _"I'm sorry, but I still love you." _And she left the Foster's house- with few intentions of returning ever again.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	4. A point in existance?

**Broken Hearts and Shed Tears- Part Four **

**Chapter four- A point in existence?**

**Author's Note- Okay, this is it, what you've all been waiting for… A VERY SHORT CHAPTER! (Dun dun DUN!)**

Mac rushed around the house in panic. Where was she? He found Bloo trying to comfort Honey.

"Guys, you've gotta help me," Mac cried.

"Why? What's wrong?" Honey asked.

"She's gone," Mac said. His voice was shaking.

"WHAT!" Bloo screamed.

"Tessa ran away! I've been looking everywhere for her! I've asked all one thousand two hundred seventeen friends here and they don't know where she is!"

"AAH! POOR TESSA! SHE'S OUT THERE ALL ALONE! PROBABLY WITH THOUGHTS OF DEATH!" Honey sobbed. Bloo stared at her.

"Dude, don't ruin it for people haven't caught on to Tessa's plan yet," he said.

"Yeah. Oh, wait, what plan?" Mac asked.

" Something that involved the street, cars whizzing by real fast, and 'good-bye everybody'… you think she's going fishing?" Honey asked.

"I was thinking hitchhiking," Bloo corrected.

"NO! SHE'S COMMITING SUICIDE!" Mac shrieked in terror.

"That was my next guess," Honey said. Bloo just blinked.

"What?" Bloo continued to stare at Mac strangely. "Oh, suicide is like saying, TESSA'S GONNA STEP OFF THE CURB IN FRONT OF A DRUNK DRIVER!"

"Oh, don't be silly, Mac," Honey spoke, "She'd never go that extreme…"

"Wanna bet?" Bloo grinned.

"NO! NO BETTING ON HER LIFE!" Mac sobbed.

"Now, wait, I thought you 'hated' her," Bloo said crossly.

"No! I-I like her! I like her a lot! I would never say that and mean it!"

"But-but you said-… oh forget it, let's go save Tessa," Honey sighed.

Outside… 

"Ha, you lose!" Bloo said holding his… hand… out for a quarter.

"Guys, I said no betting!" Mac snapped. He looked around for a sign of Tessa when he saw her. She was just lying flat on her back in the middle of the road… motionless.

"Oh, gosh, no," Mac whispered.

"Great, you've killed her, Mac," Bloo said rolling his eyes.

"SHUT UP! SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE!" Honey sobbed not wanting to overcome the 'truth.'

"Tessa! No, please no!" Mac cried. But then Tessa looked up at him. She was completely unharmed. She frowned and rolled over.

"What do YOU want?" she snapped.

"Thank goodness, you're alive," Mac sighed. Tessa remained eye contact with oblivion. She tried not to cry again.

"Why would you care?" she sighed, "You hate me. I know that I'm stupid but I don't need anybody reminding me."

"Tessa, no! You've got this all wrong! I don't hate you!" Mac called, "I want you to listen, okay? What I said wasn't about you. Okay? Remember the 'tesseracts?'"

"Yeah?" Tessa sniffed.

"I was talking about those… I don't think you're stupid… and I'm sorry…" Mac sighed. Tessa looked back at him.

"Really? You're positive that you mean that?"

"Yes." Tessa hesitated for a moment and then smiled.

"No, I'm sorry," she apologized. Mac smiled and stepped out to take her hand.

"Oh, this is so cute," Honey awed.

"Whatever," Bloo remarked. Mac grabbed Tessa held her close to him. Tessa couldn't help but do the same. But then all of a sudden…

**_BEEP BEEP!_**

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

"Ooh! I hope we live!" Honey chirped. (copyright from Billy and Mandy)

"Honey, you really need to stop talking," Bloo sighed.


	5. Whose Life is it anyway?

**Broken Hearts and Shed Tears- Part…um… what comes after four?**

**Chapter- uh twenty? No. Five! Yes! Got it! Called… uhhhhhh… … (snores)… HUH? Wha-? Yeah, I suck my thumb, what of it? Oh, right, it's called Whose 'life' is it anyway? Get it? Ha ha! … (crickets chirp) Just… deal with the stupid title…**

_Previously…_

_**BEEP BEEP!**_

_Now…_

"AAUGH!" Honey shrieked.

"Mac! Tessa! There's a truck!" Bloo screamed.

"Oh, really? Where?" Honey said looking around.

"Why'd you scream then?" Bloo asked.

"It's the Ice Cream Truck! Wee!"

"Remind me why I wanted to be related to you…" Bloo sighed.

"Oh, look, it's heading this way…" Honey realized.

"I love you and everything, but you sure can be a pain in the- MAC! SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU IDIOT! THERE'S A TRUCK!"

"The ice cream truck!" Honey squeaked happily. Bloo frowned.

"Um, Mac?" Tessa said trying to pull away from Mac. He didn't move. "Mac?" Still nothing. "MAC! WAKE UP AND SMELL THE TRANSMISSION FLUID! THERE'S A TRUCK!"

"Yeah! T-R-U-K Truck!" Bloo screamed.

"The ice cream truck!" Honey twittered. Bloo smacked his forehead.

"What? Did you say something, Tessa?" Mac awoke.

"I SAID THERE'S A TRUCK! WHAT ARE YOU, DEAF?" Bloo groaned.

"The ice-,"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"I DREW A BUNNY!"

"You need to just stop talking for the rest of this story, okay?"

"Oh, there is a truck, hmm, interesting that I didn't know that…" Mac said. There was an awkward silence. Tessa frowned.

"Ahem cough," she said.

"Oh, right," Mac said snapping out of that little distracted moment.

"The truck, we need to get out of the way… before we get smished," Tessa said.

"THE ICE CREAM TRUCK!" Honey squealed. Bloo winced.

"Honey, I'm just going to say… I've… really watched my… language here today…" he snarled. **(Copyright from Mr. Resetti from Animal Crossing)**

_**BEEP BEEP!**_

"Aw, crud," Mac grumbled.

"Would-you-just- ARGH!" Tessa growled. Tessa pushed Mac off the road and ran off herself just as the truck hit the brakes.

"WEE! ICE CREAM!" Honey squealed running about in circles.

"Honey, what did I say about shutting up?" Bloo mumbled grabbing Honey by her tail. (Of course, she's taller and stronger than Bloo so she took off with him while he dangled from her tail crashing into rocks and stuff…)

_Meanwhile as Bloo was being bruised and dragged around by his girlfriend who kept saying stuff like "ICE CREAM!"…_

Mac sat up and sighed a shudder of relief.

"Tessa? You okay?" he said looking over next to him.

"Uh-huh…" she panted, "You?"

"Fine." Something struck Mac as odd though. "Tess, why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Tessa asked curiously.

"Save my life like that?"

"Cuz'…" Tessa said shyly, "That's what friends do…" She had never felt so shy around Mac since she had first met him. It may have had something to do with the fact that she hadn't considered him as her friend for a week now. Mac smiled.

"Good point," he giggled.

"Sorry, I could've been a little nicer about that," Tessa smiled shyly. She moved a little closer to him and lightly touched her lips to his cheek. Mac beamed.

"WEE! ICE CREAM!" Honey squealed.

"AAUGH! RAMPAGE OF THE FEMALE! (ow) HELP!" Bloo shouted still holding on to her yellow tail.

"Um, yeah we should calm her down," Tessa said quickly. Her cheeks were a brilliant pink. But as she ran off to catch her imaginary friend, Mac said quickly,

"Uh, Tessa?" She stopped. "I-I was thinking… that book report is due tomorrow… and I was wondering if you wanted to work on that over at my place?" Tessa smiled.

"Sure," she said. Mac just smiled back.

"WEEE!"

"HONEY! NO! THAT'S NOT THE ICE CREAM TRUCK!" Tessa called.

"Oh, really? What IS it then, huh?"

"It's a truck for McDonald's…"

"Oh… WELL IT HAS MCFLURRIES! WEEEEEEE!"

"You wanted to be related to her?" Mac asked a very beat-up Bloo.

"Yes, and I still do."

"Okay, it's your funeral," Tessa sighed.

_**The end… for now… (Dun dun DUN!)**_

"ICE CREAM!" 

"Honey, shut up…"


End file.
